Well that's a supprise
by cariad33
Summary: what happens when Jack and Ianto meet some past 'friends' of Ianto's from Torchwood four.


A/N: this is like my first proper fanfic that I am posting. I have no idea if it is ok or not, but I hope you like it. It is a Janto fanfic.

Parings: Jack.H/Ianto.J

Summary: how will Jack handle finding out about Ianto's past on their first date? Especially when it isn't even Ianto who told him

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine. I really do. Torchwood belongs to the BBC and R.T.D (Russel. )

Word (the actual story): 802

Well that's a surprise...

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Jack asked wanting to know how Ianto felt about their first date so far. They were walking across the bay, on their way to the restaurant Jack was taking them to. "It was amazing, Jack. And you didn't even try to grope me. It was wonderful. It all is. Walking down the bay... it's all amazing." Ianto said, actually finding he was really enjoying their date. That is until he saw a group of four people walking towards them. "So... would you like to do this again some time...?" Jack asked. He actually cared for Ianto; maybe even love. So when Ianto stopped, didn't answer him and was just staring ahead of them he began to worry. "Ianto? Ianto? Can you hear me? Hey, Yan?" ok. Now he was staring to get scared. Ianto is never this unresponsive. "Yeah. Yeah, fine. Um, do you mind if we go back the other way? We... err... we need to go. Like now." Ianto stuttered realising he was starting to worry Jack. Jack looked around and saw the reason. People. Ianto hated showing emotion and affection in public. He didn't see why they had to hide from four people they would probably never see again. He didn't move. "Why? It's not like we see them every day. In fact we will probably never see them ever again!" Jack lashed out, getting tired from having to hide their relationship. Ianto sighed loudly "Because I know them! They are people from my past. A past I don't want to remember! You of all people must be able to understand that." Jack just looked at him. This was new. He never really thought about Ianto having people in his life he didn't want to remember.

"Hey, Ianto?! Ianto, is that you?" one of the four people shouted as they were now within distance that they could identify him. "Shit" Ianto said turning his head away so he could get a polite smile on his face for the company they were now expecting. "Sorry, Ianto. I thought it was just because they were people and you didn't like people knowing we are together in that way" Jack said, keeping his distance from Ianto as he know he didn't like being to close in front of people, especially people he knew. When the group of four people finally made it to them, one of them started talking to Ianto. "Heyyy, Ianto! How's you? And who's the freak from world war one?" the four men laughed. Ianto just looked angry.

"Hey, Steve, Bobbie, Nod, Mark. Yeah, I'm good. This 'freak as you so put him, is my boss and partner, Captain Jack Harkness. And I happen to love his RAF coat!" Ianto said pulling Jack to his side and putting his arm around his waist. "Makes him look sexy." Steve, Bobbie, Nod and Mark stared at him wide eyed. "What?! Sexy? A man, sexy? Oh my god, you've gone bender! What happened to that sexy girl you were just startin' to see when you left for London? She was a right looker, she looked like a hooker." Steve asked, laughing.

"Lisa! Her name was Lisa! She died! Twice! And before you say anything, Jack, They know about Torchwood. There ex-workers. Torchwood four. Lisa died at Canary Warf. She was a half converted cyber woman. She died again at Torchwood Three. After she had killed two people and tried to convert staff members. This man shot her. He ended the suffering. And I love him!" Ianto all but shouted at the four people.

"Look, sorry mate. We didn't know. You love 'im then? Well if that's what makes you happy, Yan. We had best be off and leave you two to finish your date. Bye." Nod said politely, respecting Ianto's choice

"Thanks Nod. Bye."

Ianto and Jack continued walking down the bay once again, only this time hand in hand.

"Really? You love?" Jack asked, a smile slowly making its way on to his lips. Ianto sighed.

"Yes Jack, I love you." Jack small smile turned into his trademark grin when Ianto said those word because now he knew. He loved him back.

"Good because I love you too" They both smiled "So are we having dessert at my place or yours. We could just skip the other courses and go straight to dessert." Jack said leering at Ianto and smiling when Ianto's attempt not to laugh failed.

"well we could go to yours, but it's a little small, and I've just got a new bed... So straight to dessert?"

"straight to dessert." They turned around and headed in the direction of Ianto's flat to 'have dessert' "God, I love your mind Jones, Ianto Jones" He mumbled under his breath whilst he chased Ianto into the bedroom.

A/N: IT'S KIND OF SHORT BUT MY FRIEND WANTED ME TO HURRY UP AND POST SOMETHING. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE?!


End file.
